


Let's celebrate - GROGNAK DAY!

by Buggirl



Series: May to September [6]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Humor, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buggirl/pseuds/Buggirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Molly states that there is nothing to celebrate in the Wasteland, she didn't know MacCready had already made plans to show her one special celebration close to his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's celebrate - GROGNAK DAY!

MacCready grabbed Molly’s hand as they got closer to Jamaica Plain settlement and held it tight. “You, know General, life in the Wasteland isn’t all death, destruction and two headed animals that attack you on sight, right?”

Molly shook her head unconvinced. “Sure feels like it.” 

It had been a long day, capped off after an encounter with a large family of molerats. Ten of the little bastards had crowded around them, gnawing at their boots, biting their hands and generally being pains in the ass. Now, both she and MacCready were covered in their blood and guts. It had been a waste of ammo and delayed them on the road dangerously close to nightfall. 

“I mean if your idea of a holiday celebration is going out shooting irradiated wildlife, I guess-- other than that there is nothing to celebrate here.”

“You are very wrong about that. We had our own celebrations in Little Lamplight.” He bought her hand to his mouth and kissed it.

“Yeah? What did you celebrate?” A playful smile fell across her face

“When I was Mayor we had Grognak day and Harvest day.”

She choked on a laugh. “Harvest day-- yeah I get that. But, Grognak day?” Molly’s eyebrows rose and she smothered another laugh with her fist. “What is that?”

“Well, we all knew there was a vault in Little Lamplight, but it was populated with Supermutants. We didn’t know what they were at the time and we stayed away from there on word of mouth alone. It was bad enough we got a stream of mungos from the outside, some of them were monsters.”

“Wait, what's a mungo?” She gave him a quizzical glance.

“Oh, yeah, I probably never mentioned that. The name we Little Lamplighters gave to any adults we met, not sure why though. Something that happened long before I was even born.” He scratched the back of neck. “I guess technically, I'm a mungo now.” He gave a mirthful laugh.

Molly shook her head, laughed, and squeezed his hand. “Goofball.”

“Not the first time I've heard that. Anyway, everyone was too scared to go near the place.”

“A most sensible approach really, given what we know about supermutants.”

“So, one day two of our more curious citizens, Beth and Bart, they were brother and sister, Beth was always leading her little brother into trouble, well, they decided that they’d go and investigate the vault. Now they could have easily died right? But they didn’t. What they did was end up following one of the more passive mutants into the vault.”

“This isn’t really sounding like it would be something to celebrate. Like how passive are we talking here? Strong passive?” she said with a concerned tone.

“Oh no, it would definitely try and kill you if it knew you were there. But, that didn't deter them. Beth and Bart managed to crawl into one of the vault ducts, they found an amazing stash of food. They came back straight away and told us what they found.”

“How did you react to that?”

“We were all kind of angry with them at first, saying it could have gone not so great it could have led them back to us. Although there was that vault dweller we let in. But then we were kind of excited to find out how much food.”

“Enough for you to go back?” 

“Look at me General, I’m the living embodiement of Wasteland malnutrition.” He gave a quiet chuckle.

Molly laughed and squeezed his behind. “You do have a bony ass.”

“Hey! That kind of tickles, maybe try that again later-- anyway as I was saying, there was so much food stored we decided that we would go back in there and retrieve as much as we could. It took about 10 days, everyone pitched in and we drilled everyone on and making sure they knew what to do if they came face to face with one of them. The payload of food was phenomenal. On the last day we found a stash of Grognak Comics, all in perfect condition.”

“Hence your declaration of ‘Grognak Day’, right?” She gave him a playful shove.

“Only fitting thing to do. We celebrated every April 12 after that, whilst I was there anyways.”

“Hang on– today is April 11, so tomorrow--”

“Is Grognak day, correct.” He gave her a smug smile.

Molly’s eyes narrowed. “Is that why you were so keen to come with me? Something tells me you are planning something.”

Maccready's smug smile grew, but he put his hands up. “You got me, General. Yes I am planning something.”

She stopped walking and turned to face him. “And what kind of celebration do you have in mind?”

He held up a finger. “We’re almost at the settlement, General. Come on and I’ll show you after dinner.”

When they arrived at Jamaica Plain there were currently only two settlers in residence, Damien and Tess. Molly met them when she had first set up the settlement. They were husband and wife who were friendly but kept mostly to themselves which meant Molly and MacCready could have some measure of privacy.

They washed, ate an evening meal then retired to the bedroom Molly had set up only a couple of weeks prior.

Molly sat on a lounge chair, wearing her version of a night gown, an old, clean patchy shirt that she liked to wear after a hard day on the road. She had her feet up on a small ottoman and a glass of vodka in her hand, whilst MacCready had stripped down to his underwear and currently reclined on the bed reading a comic.

“So come on then, how do you celebrate, Grognak day?” She took a sip of vodka and stretched her legs out.

He sat up and put the comic down on the side table. “Well initially, we’d all have a day off. We’d hoard our candy for the day – and then everyone got a share. As an adult, Lucy and I had a different way, _our own way_ of celebrating.” He gave her a knowing nod.

“Oh really? Keep talking. What did that involve exactly?” She took another sip of her drink before placing it down and putting her fingers in a peak.

MacCready reached over to his pack and pulled out another comic and threw it in her direction. 

The comic, marked with dirty fingerprints looked well read. She looked at the title. “In the Bosom of the Corsair Queen,” she said aloud and turned it over in her hand. “This isn’t one of mine.” She shot him a suspicious look.

“Nope. My personal collection.” 

“I see.” She bit her bottom lip and threw the comic back at him.

“Do you, General?” He stood up and picked his whole pack up and walked around to where Molly was seated. He opened it so she could peer inside.

She glanced inside then up at him. “Is that what I think it is?”

He nodded. 

“And that?” She pointed to something black and nebulous like. “What is that?”

He knelt down beside her and rubbed her leg. “Do you remember those clothes and that underwear we picked up on the road that rainy day a few weeks back?”

She lifted a single eyebrow. “You mean the black bra and crotchless underwear? The ones I told you to ditch?”

He didn’t answer just gave her a large ear to ear grin.

“You are incorrigible. Unbelievable.” She followed with an open mouth laugh as she swatted at his hand creeping up her thigh.

“So what do you say General? You already have the hat, well, your hat is a bit pirate like. Plus we have the script.” He pointed to the comic sitting on the bed. “We have fine whiskey and a private room.” He squeezed her thigh then bent to kiss her knee.

She sat quiet for a moment then tilted her head and bit her lip. “As long as I get to wear the Grognak costume first.” She picked up her drink, drained the glass but never took her eyes of him. She put the empty glass down and crossed her arms.

MacCready narrowed his eyes then looked up and to the left as though recalling a memory. “I can deal.” He gave her a firm nod of the head then jumped back into the bed patting the space beside him.

“Don’t you think it’s a little early for celebrating?” She stood and stretched.

“Believe me, General, this will be a holiday worth celebrating, a little preparation won’t hurt.”


End file.
